


Wicked Games

by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian



Series: Two Guys, a Girl and a Chevy Impala [18]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, Due to the possession, F/M, Guilt, Manipulation, Meg is an evil bitch, Mindfuck, Remorse, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: "I wanna go out."Dean rolled onto his side and looked at Chloe on the bed next to him, her fingers threaded on her stomach while she stared at the ceiling. "Sure," he smirked. "I'm getting a little rusty on my pool sharking. You can be my groupie." He leaned in to kiss her cheek."Maybe you can be my groupie," she responded.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan & Sam Winchester, Chloe Sullivan & Sarah Blake, Chloe Sullivan/Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester
Series: Two Guys, a Girl and a Chevy Impala [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722754





	Wicked Games

"I wanna go out." 

Dean rolled onto his side and looked at Chloe on the bed next to him, her fingers threaded on her stomach while she stared at the ceiling. "Sure," he smirked. "I'm getting a little rusty on my pool sharking. You can be my groupie." He leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

"Maybe you can be my groupie," she responded. 

He turned her face to gaze into her eyes. "As long as I can do this in public," he whispered and kissed her softly. 

She returned the kiss, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer. "Play your cards right and you can do more than that." She pulled away, smirking at the expression on his face. "I'm gonna go get dressed." 

Leaning back on the headboard, Dean watched Chloe move around the room and dress, something she had never done in his presence before. He swallowed hard at her naked skin in the harsh lamplight, the black lacy bra and panties a perfect match for what seemed to be her mood lately. He shifted a little, trying to maintain his nonchalance when she turned and looked at him watching her, the smirk on her lips growing, like she wanted him to see what she had to offer. "Or you could stay undressed," he suggested in a hoarse voice. 

"Trying to get me arrested?" She lifted an eyebrow at him before moving to the closet and pulling out one of his button down shirts. "Hmm." She pulled it on and buttoned up all but the top three buttons, leaving him with an eyeful of cleavage to stare at as she pulled on a short skirt. 

His mouth went dry even as his body hardened with arousal. "You might if you walk out like that," he teased and sat up to get a better look. 

Smirking as she located a pair of high heels in her suitcase, she lifted one leg up onto the bed beside him, sliding her shoe on slowly. 

Her skirt slid up her legs and offered Dean a glimpse of black panty waiting for him beneath. He reached out and grabbed her calf for a moment, having caught her distinct scent, something he had missed lately. 

Chloe's eyes were dark, the smile on her face giving just away just a hint of what was to come. "Be a good boy and we'll see what happens." 

Being a good boy was the furthest thing from Dean's mind. He dropped his hand from her leg and stood, grabbing her waist. "Since when do you play hard to get?" he breathed and pulled her back flush against him. 

She smirked. "I told you. I wanna go out." 

"It's going to be a short going out," he whispered in her ear and covered a breast with his hand. 

"Is that so?" She licked her lips, pressing her ass back against him. 

"MmmHmm." His lips pressed against the tender spot on her neck, her favorite spot. His hand squeezed her breast while the other settled on her waist and held her tightly against him. His hard length strained against his fly and her back. 

"Guess we better get going then," she whispered. 

As much as he didn't want to go out -- not with her dressed to kill -- he wanted to make her happy. Anything was better than the nearly comatose Chloe he'd had on his hands since she loaded Lex Luthor with lead. He moved away and grabbed his jacket, thinking how much better the world was without that bastard running around, plotting their demise with the king of all demonic hell raisers.

The fact that Chloe was showing signs of life was good. At least this way, he could help her heal. Somehow. "Come on, beautiful, let's go out." 

&&&&&

The bar was dark, crowded. Smoky. It wasn't the kind of place normally Chloe liked going, but she was instantly at ease among the bikers and various others as she took Dean's arm and led him toward the counter. "Buy me a beer." 

Dean glowered at a couple men drooling and gawking at Chloe and whirled her against the bar. "Since when do you drink beer?" he asked and looked into her amused eyes. 

"Since right now." She smiled at him. 

He rested his hands against the bar, effectively pinning her to the spot, and leaned in. "Then what kind do you want?" He lingered over the girly smell of her hair, his actions hopefully showing the rest of the bar who she came in with. 

"Guinness," she replied without hesitation, sliding her fingers lightly up his arm. 

He chuckled. "And you go straight for the heavy stuff," he replied and signaled for the bartender to bring a pint of Guinness and a Budweiser. "Didn't think you knew what that was." He smiled at her touch, his gaze heated and roaming over her upper body. 

"You'd be surprised what I know, Dean." Her eyes twinkled. "I intend this night to be just...filled with surprises," she whispered against his ear, darting her tongue out and licking his earlobe lightly. 

He closed his eyes and let her work her magic on him. Curious eyes around them watched as they practically rounded what he considered first base in the world of dirty talk, especially considering how hard he was thinking about the implications behind her words. It took him a moment to stand upright and grab his bottle of beer. "I'm holding you to that," he remarked casually and winked. 

A smirk tugged at her lips. "I think it's the other way around," she promised, picking up her own beer and taking a long drink without taking her eyes off him. 

Dean has had his fair share of flirtation before, even with Chloe, but this bordered on uncharted waters. Maybe he was getting fuzzy, but his face didn't hide the surprise that flickered across it. "I'll only be an hour," he said and lead her towards one of the darker pool tables, where betting was clearly high. 

She watched him with dark green eyes, very aware of the other men's eyes on her as she sipped her beer. 

Over the next hour, Dean found it harder to concentrate on his money-taking shots, not when Chloe continued to watch him like he'd become prey in some sort of dangerous, sexual game. Not that he didn't want to play, but when had Chloe been the ringleader? It made him wonder just what murder did to someone like her.

The jealousy factor wasn't helping, either. Between every game he was verbally brushing the men off her. And the strangest part was Chloe herself. She did nothing to discourage the constant attention. In fact, leaning back the way she was, with her cleavage in his constant eyesight, had him so wound up at one point that he considered taking her back into the bathroom and having his way with her. What stopped him was the strange gleam of anticipation in her eyes... like she was waiting for him to move.

Somehow he'd won nearly a thousand bucks, and he grabbed his winnings and Chloe quickly. "We're leaving," he rasped and moved them quickly towards the door. 

"No." She took his arm and stopped him from leaving. "I like it here." 

"Can't imagine why." 

A smile flickered over her face. "It's relaxing." 

"Sure, when you're dressed like you haven't had a good lay in awhile," he snapped irritably. 

Amusement twinkled in her eyes and she lifted a hand to his cheek, brushing her lips lightly over his. "Meet me in back," she whispered before disappearing into the crowd once more. 

"Are you serious?" he grunted but his words died in the clamor of the noisy bar. He stared after her, mouth practically watering as his mind raced through the scenarios she had painted in his mind. When several pairs of eyes followed Chloe's sudden departure, he assumed they were doing the same thing he was and followed her, shoving people out of the way as his eyes followed her disappearance through a back door. 

She smirked as she heard him follow her into the back of the bar. Casting a teasing glance over her shoulder, she licked her lips and pushed open the door to the men's room, curling her index finger at him and disappearing inside. 

Dean barreled into the men's room behind her, a mix of lust and confusion shocking his brain into autopilot. He grabbed her and locked the door behind them. 

Chloe's lips curled into a sexy, knowing smile. "Thought you'd never get my drift," she whispered. 

"All you had to do was say something," he rasped and pushed her against the wall, lips slamming on hers out of sheer frustration. He slid his hands up her shirt and caressed her smooth, silky skin. 

"Too easy," she murmured, returning the urgent, heated kiss even as one of her hands slid down his body to stroke his hardening length through the front of his jeans. 

His cock throbbed for release, straining against her palm. He groaned against her lips when she ran her tongue against his lower lip and slipped it between his lips. Their mouths battled against each other while his hands hiked up her skirt and literally tore her panties from her body. 

"Bad boy," Chloe whispered, nibbling on his lower lip and then yanking his shirt off over his head, discarding it to the floor. 

He laughed against her mouth. "Impatient. You've never complained." He picked her up and smiled when she wound her legs around his waist. Dean licked her neck, a trail of fire and want towards her breasts, where he sucked her lace-clad nipples into taut peaks. 

Chloe laced her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer as her eyes rolled back in her head. "Fuck me," she hissed. 

He bit down on her nipple and felt her hips push against his hardness. "Tell me how," he demanded quietly and pushed her hand between their bodies to unzip his fly. 

"Hard and fast," she grunted, yanking the zipper down on his jeans and undoing the button. 

Dean grunted against her when she took him in her hands and stroked impatiently. He looked up and, with her guidance, slid into her wet heat. "Shit," he groaned, his hands steadying her hips so he could thrust into her quickly. He heard her ass smack the back of the wall and wanted to laugh triumphantly. 

She tightened her legs around him, raking her nails down his back as she rode him. "Yes," she whispered. 

Their rhythm was fast and sloppy, their bodies slapping against each other until they hit a mutual climax that had Dean literally seeing stars. He cried out her name and spilled into her, feeling the massage of her inner muscles as she contracted against him, the motion lasting even after he had started to cool. He licked the exposed skin on her breasts, sweat and sex lingering on her. 

She bit his shoulder, then ran her tongue over the spot before sliding down his body and smoothing her skirt out once more. "That was fun," she whispered. 

Satiated for the moment, Dean buttoned his jeans and reached for his shirt. "I'd say so," he smirked and watched her button her shirt, the wet spots on her bra soaking through the fabric as a reminder of his kisses. "Never seen this side of you before." 

"You like it?" Chloe arched an eyebrow. 

He shot her a heated look and trailed his eyes deliberately down her body. 

A short chuckle escaped her. "I'll take that as a yes." 

He was tempted to show her just what else they could do in the bathroom, but someone pounding down the door on the other side stopped him. "You can show me what else you've got planned... in our room." He cocked an eyebrow suggestively. 

She smirked and turned to unlock and open the door, watching the large man on the other side stare at her in surprise. When his gaze dropped to her chest, she raised her eyebrows. "You get off on watching?" she asked idly. 

The guy swallowed hard before answering, and Dean couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, we're done, in case you were wondering." He took Chloe's hand and dragged her around the large beefy giant. His heart beat madly in his chest, from arousal, from the thrill of being caught, and from fear. There was something wrong with Chloe, he admitted to himself. Their escapade in the bathroom proved that, though he'd been too blinded by lust to think twice about it. When she yanked against his hand again, he swirled around. "What now?" 

"There's an alley out back," she said suggestively, smirk twisting her lips once more. 

Dean pulled her close to him and leaned into her ear. "Chloe, as promising as that sounds, I think I'd rather make love to you all over the hotel room. Shake the rafters for a change." He didn't want to mention her suggestion actually bothered him in a non-sexual way. 

"Hotel rooms are getting old, Dean. Live a little." She pulled away from him. 

He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back. "There's always the Impala," he suggested. 

"Been there, done that." 

"Why are you so damn adventurous?" he asked, surprised by her deadpan response. 

"Why are you so damn boring?" she retorted. 

Dean flinched at her poisonous words but didn't let her go. "What the -- ?" he demanded angrily and swirled her around, glaring at her, hiding the pain she had caused. "Where's this coming from?" 

"Maybe I'm bored with the same old crap all the time," she said harshly. "And if you won't give me what I want, what I need...I'll find someone who will. Like Clark." 

This time Dean couldn't hide his shocked reaction at her biting words. After everything they'd been through, despite the confession he had overheard, Chloe had voiced that very tiny niggling doubt that remained. Remained because they had yet to speak of what he'd heard her confess to Clark. And all this now because she suddenly wanted. Anger flamed beneath the surface of his skin and he picked her up, carting her over his shoulder. "Come on. I think the Guinness went to your head." 

"If that makes you feel better," she responded, smirking. Her eyes flashed pitch black for a brief moment before returning to normal again. 

You don't want to know what I'm feeling right now, he thought, disgruntled, as they left the bar, the sounds of snickering and laughter following them like a spirit. Once he reached the Impala, Dean opened the door and dumped her into the backseat. He rounded to the driver's seat without looking at her. 

"What, are you my chauffeur now too?" 

"I'll even take you to Clark if that's your latest kink." He started the engine and spun out of the parking lot. 

"Promises, promises." 

Dean fell silent, totally taken back by her unusual shift in behavior. 

She stretched out in the backseat, her skirt riding up her thighs as she leaned back against the door, giving him a tantalizing view of her body. 

Dean flickered a gaze in the rearview mirror and almost ran off the side of the road when he saw her unbuttoning her shirt to touch herself. "Fuck," he groaned, frustrated and kicking himself. 

She smirked at his explicative as she trailed her hand down to her stomach. "Don't you wish you were back here with me?" she teased. 

He ground his teeth together and stepped on the gas. "Get your ass up here," he bit out. 

She laughed at his command, slipping the shirt off her shoulders before she crawled over the seat and slid in beside him. 

Having a bundle of warm woman pressed against him, the smell of sex on her, nearly made him run the Impala off the side of the road. But when she slipped her hand down to unzip his fly, her hands wrapped around his thickening cock, he squealed to a halt on the side of the road. 

"You like that?" she murmured, leaning in and licking his earlobe as she stroked him. 

Moving his hips slightly against her hand, he groaned and beat his head back against the seat. His hand found her thigh and slid up her leg until he reached the soft curls that hid her womanhood. His finger slipped between and rubbed her clit fast and hard. 

She pressed her lips against in his in a crushing kiss, moving to sit on his lap as she rode his hand. 

Dean quickly replaced his finger with his cock, slick with sweat and his own pre-cum from her firm grip on him. He felt her thighs spread wide, taking him completely into her, and let her take the lead, something she had been clamoring for all night. 

Chloe bit his lower lip as she rode him hard and fast, taking control easily. She planted her hands on his shoulders, smirking and ignoring the police car that had pulled off behind the Impala. 

Dean was lost in the sensations of Chloe's tight body stroking his manhood and barely heard the door slam behind them suddenly. His hands gripped her waist. "Chloe, stop," he said immediately when he caught a glimpse of shiny badge in the rearview mirror. 

"Relax," she told him as her smirk widened. "Half the fun is getting caught, Dean." 

He sucked in a deep breath and shoved her off his lap. "Not when you're wanted by the fucking cops," he whispered hurriedly and tried to right his jeans. He grunted at their snugness. Talk about timing.

She didn't bother to straighten her skirt or reach back to grab the shirt she'd discarded in the backseat. She flashed the officer a bright smile when he peered through the window. 

What the hell is wrong with her? he thought and cursed this streak of bad luck when the officer watched him with intense disapproval. He rolled down the window and plastered an innocent expression on his face. "Something I can help you with, officer?" 

"I thought perhaps you were having car trouble," he replied, staring hard at Dean. 

Dean chuckled and scooted around to block the cop's view of Chloe. "Just a little. I think the brakes need to be looked at." He heard her snicker behind him and elbowed her. 

She kissed the back of his neck, her arms sliding around him. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she looked at the officer. "We're on our honeymoon," she informed him, her eyes filled with amusement. 

Dean cleared his throat, nearly choking on his tongue at her smooth lie. "And like I told my... wife... I need to get out and check the car over before taking us back home." His jaw muscles ticked; he was usually better at last second cover stories.

The cop looked a little unconvinced but mostly bored. "Just make sure the car's in working order before you put it back on the road again. Swerving like that can get someone killed." 

Dean winced when he felt Chloe's teeth bite gently into his shoulder blade. "Sure thing, officer," he rasped with a half-smile. 

She smirked as the officer headed back to his car. "Smooth, Winchester." 

He turned around and glared at her. "Don't you get it, Chloe? Landing in jail would not be a good thing right now." 

"Oh, would you relax? He didn't even give you a ticket." She rolled her eyes and sat back in the seat. 

"But what if ran the plates? Or checked them against the fake ID in my wallet? Think plates are easy to steal?" He frowned and sat back in his seat, looking away from her. "Why are you acting like this?" he whispered, voicing his thoughts. 

She folded her arms across her chest and stared out the passenger window. "Take me back to the hotel." 

He complied with a grumbling, "Yes, Ma'am" and started the Impala. He didn't argue with her, because the last time that had happened, she'd taken off on foot... and he'd left her. Afraid she could do the same thing if he demanded her attention on something other than what she desired. Her light switch emotions were starting to take their toll on him as he took off into the night for the dingy hotel on the side of the road.

He needed to talk to Sam. Something was definitely wrong. 

&&&&&

Chloe had buttoned up the shirt all the way and moved to knock on Sam and Sarah's door, leaving Dean behind in the car. She waited impatiently. 

Sarah pulled the wrap tightly around her growing stomach and opened the door, surprised to find Chloe on the other side, dressed in something that she wouldn't have dared wear six months ago. "Hey, Chloe," she said, a little startled. "What's up?" She stood back to let her pass and looked at Dean with concerned eyes.

Dean just shook his head in warning. 

"I need some girl time," Chloe responded, shooting a glare at Dean. 

Dean ignored her and looked at Sam. "Dude, I need to talk to you." He headed for his room without looking back.

"Okay," Sarah told Chloe and glanced back at her husband. 

Sam frowned, more than a little startled by Chloe's appearance. He met Sarah's gaze for a moment, then followed Dean into the other room. 

Dean slammed the door to his room as soon as Sam walked in and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Sam, something's wrong with Chloe." He began pacing the room, aggravation etched into his brow. 

His eyebrows furrowed a little and he leaned against the door. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean she came out of her coma earlier and started acting very... un-Chloe-like." 

Sam was silent for a moment. "She killed a man, Dean," he said softly. 

"Duh, thanks for the reminder," he replied in a low, irritated voice. "I've seen some funny things after someone's taken a life, but nothing like... this." He sighed in frustration, feeling way too helpless to feel like he could help her through this. 

"Well, Chloe's not exactly your average person. Everyone reacts differently." He sighed and sat down on one of the beds. "Didn't she say at one point she and Lex had been friends?" 

"I don't know if it was friends so much as truced enemies, but yeah, something like that." Dean stopped pacing for a moment and looked at Sam. "What I don't understand is how she remained silent for nearly two days and then suddenly snapped out of it, demanded I take her out, and then at the bar..." He snapped his mouth shut when he realized what he was about to confess. 

Sam looked up at him horrified as he read his brother's mind. "There are some things I don't need to know about you and Chloe." 

"Hey, I didn't give you permission to read my damn mind, Sam." He scowled at his brother and resumed his pacing. "Don't ask me to explain it. She's just... different. And not really in a good way. Nearly got my ass tossed in jail because of her antics." 

He ran a hand over his face. "Can't really help the mind reading thing unless you block me," he reminded Dean. He let out a breath. "Maybe she just needs more time." 

Tossing up his mental wall, he laughed bitterly. "Sure, more time and maybe a roll in the clink while we're at it." 

Sam winced at the mental image. "You want me to talk to her?" 

"What, and have her come on to you, too?" he replied with a sarcastic smirk. "No thanks. She's already threatened to go find Superboy." He walked to a chair and slumped into his, face fallen into shadows. 

He blinked. "Seriously?" 

He couldn't meet his brother's gaze. He simply nodded and sucked in the anger that surged from contemplating that scenario into the recesses of his mind. 

"Damn," he murmured, stunned. He looked toward the connecting door. "Maybe Sarah will get through to her." 

And Hell might freeze over before the Demon could be sent back, he cringed inwardly and glanced at the connecting door.

Sarah sensed Chloe's irritation, her almost indifference, and sighed inwardly, a little depressed. She had expected something like this to happen. "So... everything okay?" she asked and crossed her arms into an awkward position on her chest. 

"Yeah, just great," she responded dully, flipping aimlessly through the television channels. 

Sarah frowned and sat down beside Chloe, taking the remote out of her hand. She shut the TV off. "Seriously, are you okay? I know we haven't talked in awhile, but it seems like you kinda need that now." The empty look in Chloe's eyes frightened her: taking Lex's life had obviously taken a toll she could never understand. 

"Are you scared?" she asked suddenly, turning to look at Sarah. 

"Scared? Of what?" 

Chloe motioned toward her growing stomach. "About how much your entire life's going to change." 

She glanced down, hiding her surprise at the question, and smoothed her hands over her belly, a soft smile on her face. "Yeah, a little bit. I never expected to be a mom, not when I thought I'd never see Sam again. Why do you ask?" 

She shrugged just a little. "I don't think I want kids myself." 

Sarah's eyes clouded over with doubt and concern. "What makes you say that?" she asked softly and looked at her. "I think you and Dean would make great parents." 

A short chuckle escaped her. "We'd be lucky if we don't kill each other, let alone have kids. Besides. Dean's not the settling type. And I don't think I am either." 

"You're so wrong," Sarah replied, her eyes serious. "You two might fight, but that's because you don't talk about anything. And it's not because you don't love each other; it's the other way around. I've never seen anyone look the way Dean does when you're around. You're his family, Chloe, don't you know that?" 

"I guess." She shrugged a little. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired of being carted around on the road like luggage, you know?" 

Sarah flinched and slid off the bed, away from her friend. "We're not luggage, nor a burden." 

"Sometimes it feels like it." Chloe looked away. "And how is this even gonna work? Are we gonna keep traveling from place to place every couple days after the kid's born?" 

"That's something Sam and I have been discussing." 

"And?" 

She looked down nervously. "We're still talking about it, Chloe." 

"Has he mentioned settling down somewhere at all?" She raised an eyebrow. 

Sarah wondered at the game of twenty questions and peered up at Chloe. "We have more pressing matters at hand. You know that." She couldn't help the hint of irritation in her voice.

"More pressing than your baby?" She folded her arms across her chest. 

Sarah walked across the room, her back turned to Chloe. She nearly stated the fact that the baby was at the front and center of their business, but something held her tongue. She kept her mental walls firmly in place so Chloe couldn't read her thoughts. Maybe mind reading wasn't the best thing in the world, she thought to herself and wondered what the brothers were talking about. "You should know," she whispered after a moment. "Dean's been wound tighter than a kite string, wondering how killing Lex Luthor has affected you." 

She snorted involuntarily. "I killed a man who would've loved to slaughter us one by one. Am I supposed to feel guilty about that?" 

Sarah whirled around. "Yes, Chloe, I know you would be. Why?" She threw her arms up for emphasis. "Because you're not a murderer, not someone who shoots another in cold blood. You shot him because he was about to kill Dean!" It suddenly didn't matter that she had once agreed a dead Lex Luthor was a good Lex Luthor: at the time, she hadn't considered the ramifications of what she had suggested.

"Again. Why should I feel guilty?" Her eyes were dark, intense. 

Sarah met that angry yet blank gaze. "Because the Chloe Sullivan I know has a heart filled with love for her family, friends, and the man she wants to protect." 

"But I'm supposed to feel guilty for killing someone who was going to kill Dean?" 

Sarah's mouth dropped open in shock. "Yes, I would think so. He was still a human being, no matter how monstrous he was." 

"So if he'd been about to kill Sam instead of Dean...would you have felt guilty?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow. 

The tenor of her questions was starting to grate on Sarah's nerves, though she hoped her outward exterior didn't convey it. "Yes, I would have. I'd be relieved Sam was safe, but killing another human being is really unthinkable to me." And it really was: couldn't the guy have been hit by a stray meteor or something?

There was a moment of tense silence between them. "You're right," Chloe relented. 

"What?" 

"You're right. I do feel guilty." She turned away, rolling her eyes. 

Sarah almost laughed at the absurdity of their conversation. First with the multitude of questions, only to confess her guilty feelings? "Oh yeah? Why's what?" she asked cautiously. 

"Lex and I were friends once. A long time ago. He wasn't always evil." She smirked at the sad tone in her voice. 

"So you've told us," Sarah replied and looked back at Chloe's relaxed figure on the bed. "What made him evil?" 

"Obsession, I guess." 

"With what?" 

"Clark Kent. The meteor rocks. What else?" 

Sarah shrugged helplessly. She really didn't know at this point. She didn't know who this person on her bed was, didn't understand where the conversation was going. Wasn't sure she wanted to be in the same room with Chloe Sullivan anymore. Not when a cold finger of fear ran down her back just listening to her. "I don't know. I guess I was just making conversation." 

She stood up slowly, heading for the door. "I know when I'm not wanted. I'm going for a walk. Do me a favor and keep Tweedledee and Tweedledum from following me." She didn't wait for a response but headed out of the room and into the cool night air. 

"Chloe!" Sarah called and tried to stop her, but her body was too large, too lumbering with the weight of the child. She turned quickly and moved through the connecting door. "There's something wrong with Chloe," he announced to the Winchester brothers.

Dean pointed at Sarah but looked at Sam. "See? I told you!" 

"Where is she?" Sam questioned, heading back into Sarah and his room. 

"Gone," she replied quickly. "Took off through the front door and told me to make sure you two didn't follow her."

"Aw, the hell I'm not," Dean growled and ran out the door, just in time to see her get into the Impala. 

Chloe waved at them as she drove by in the Impala and zoomed out of the parking lot. 

Dean watched with wide, disbelieving eyes as she took off... in his car. The screech of pealing tires made him wince. Panic flooded his being. He had a feeling she knew where he was headed. "Sam, you and Sarah hot wire a car. I'm taking another one and going after her." 

Watching his brother head off toward the nearest car, he turned to look at his wife, a grim expression on his face. "We gotta get there first." 

"I know," Sarah said and grabbed sweats and a t-shirt. "I really think one of them might hurt the other." 

Sam grimaced. He had the same feeling. 

&&&&&

Chuckling at the shock on Dean's face as she drove by, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and speed dialed Clark Kent, waiting for him to pick up. 

The last person he ever expected to hear from again was Chloe Sullivan, but Clark nevertheless was surprised to see her number flash across his caller ID. "Chloe?" he asked in an uncertain voice. 

Getting to Clark Kent was going to require a different tactic than getting to Dean Winchester. "Hey, Clark," she said softly. 

"How are you? I mean..." He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Is everything okay?" 

She was quiet for a moment. "Are you still in South Dakota?" 

He blinked and actually pulled his phone away from his ear. "Yes, we are," he said, "but I thought you knew that. We're tying up... loose ends here." 

"Well it'd been a couple days," she pointed out, her voice still soft. "I thought maybe you'd moved on already." 

"No, we're moving out tomorrow." he replied, growing more uncertain by the minute. Why was she calling him? "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I broke up with Dean." 

"You... what?" His face paled considerably. 

"Clark...I need to see you. Can we meet somewhere? Please?" 

"N-Now?" 

"You don't wanna see me?" she whispered, sounding crushed. 

"I didn't say that," he responded immediately and stood up. 

"Forget it. I should've known you were lying." 

"Lying? About what?" 

"How you felt," she said dully. 

"Chloe... I meant every word of it," he replied, his gut clenching at the pleading yet sullen tone of voice. She always knew how to push his buttons, and now, more than ever, he needed to see her, hear her voice. 

"Will you meet me then?" she whispered. 

Chloe was begging him, something Clark never thought was possible in this lifetime. And it was the thing that wore him down. "Yes," he whispered back. "Where?" 

She thought for a moment. "There's a motel on Rt. 51. The sundown. I'm on my way there now." 

"How far are you? It'll only take me a second. Literally." 

"Five minutes out." 

"See you in five minutes, then." He hung up the phone and super sped towards his destination, hoping for something he still couldn't believe existed. 

&&&&&

She spotted him right away as she pulled the car into the back parking lot of the motel. She climbed slowly from the driver's seat of the Impala and walked toward him. "Thanks for coming." 

Clark took one look at her, the barely there clothing, the mussed hair, the dull green eyes, and swallowed hard. "Sure, anything," he replied. "What did you want to see me for?" 

She reached out and took his hand in her own smaller one, gazing up at him. "You know why, Clark." 

Surprise flickered in his azure depths. "No, I don't," he persisted. 

She drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "Because it's you. It's always been you. Even if I tried to deny that." 

Clark felt the lump in his throat grow larger when she caressed his palm with her thumb. "I don't know... seemed pretty convinced of how you felt about Dean the last time I saw you." His gaze trailed down to her breasts and lingered. 

"I've always been good at hiding how I really feel." 

Clark nodded. "Yeah." 

Chloe smirked a little at the fact that his gaze was locked on her chest. "See something you like?" she teased softly. 

He looked up, startled to find a lazy smile on her face, eyes lit up with determined purpose. "I've always liked you," he whispered and gently touched her cheek. 

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. "I've always loved you," she whispered. 

His body tensed with surprise, though he didn't make any attempt to move away. "I can't believe... you do? Because I swore you were pretty adamant about --" His words were cut off when she planted a finger on his lips. 

"I know." She searched his eyes. "Because I didn't believe you. It scared me, Clark." 

He lowered his eyes and leaned into the hand that stroked his cheek. "I've given you no reason to believe me, Chloe. I know it must have hurt seeing me long for someone who never wanted me." 

"Yeah, it did. But...maybe we can put the past behind us, Clark," she whispered. 

"Start over?" He sounded hopeful. 

"Do you think we can?" She gazed up at him. 

He saw the pleading in her emerald eyes and wondered how he never noticed how beautiful she was. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "There's a lot of water under that bridge." 

"Then let's burn the bridge," she said quietly, searching his eyes for a moment, then pressing her lips against his lightly. 

The touch of her mouth against his was like being bathed in light; he groaned against her kisses and crushed her to him, literally picking her up so their faces were even. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, deepening the kiss. 

She smirked inwardly, sliding her hands through his hair and winding her legs around his waist. "Clark," she whispered against his lips, her eyes closed. 

He grasped her hips and held her steady as he moved back to an empty hotel room, kissing her like a man starving for love and attention. He pulled back only long enough to use his heat vision to melt the lock off the door. He pushed the door open and carried her inside like she weighed no more than a twig. Her squirming body rubbed against his, making him hard with need. 

She kissed him urgently, her fingers quickly undoing the buttons on his flannel shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. 

Laying her onto her back, he shrugged out of his flannel shirt and let her push his t-shirt over his head impatiently. He felt her heated gaze travel along his torso and groaned when she sat up and kissed and licked the places she touched. "Chloe," he moaned, his hands busy with her top, cupping her full breasts gently. 

She groaned softly, sliding her hands down the toned expanse of his back and arching against his touches. "Please, Clark." 

Pressing her into the bed once more, Clark unfastened the front clasp of her bra and peeled that and her shirt from her flushed, yearning body. He gazed at the sensitive peaks of her nipples, the rosy hue of desire on her skin and how it pricked at his touch. He leaned in and licked her nipples in turn, sucking them gently into hardened peaks of pleasure. His large hands caresses every place of naked skin on her body, worshiping her. 

Her breathing was ragged and she gasped when she felt his fingers brush against her inner thigh. She squirmed beneath him, sliding one hand down and curling her hand around his hardness. 

Clark's breathing hitched in his throat when she flicked the tip of his cock with her thumb, then pumped his length slowly. He rose above her, hands planted on either side of her body, and locked eyes with her. His hips moved in time with the rhythm she wanted from him; one hand drifted back to her inner thigh and he slipped a finger into her hot core, slick and wet. 

"More," she whispered, her inner walls tightening around his finger as she continued to work his own body, her body flushed with heat. 

Another finger entered her and Clark moaned at the lust slaking his body. "Like that?" he rasped, barely a whisper. 

She groaned in response, her eyes drifting shut. "Make love to me, Clark." 

He stiffened for a moment when she left him go and looked at him expectantly. "Chloe, I've never... not since I because myself again. I don't want to hurt you," he said softly in her ear, his breath coming out in spurts of air against her hair. 

She stroked his hair gently, gazing up at him. "We've done this before, remember? And you're more in control as yourself than you are as Kal." 

Clark had worked so hard at blocking out how he'd manhandled Chloe as Kal-El on red-k that he'd forgotten about that. "You're sure?" he whispered gently, spreading her thighs and positioning his cock at her entrance. 

She held his gaze. "I'm sure." 

He smiled gently and kissed her. He had begun to press into her slowly when he heard the still-open door slam against the wall. He jerked up and looked back to see an irate Dean Winchester standing in the doorway, a double-barreled shotgun aimed at his head.

Dean had, by luck, found the Impala at a hotel not too far from where he knew the Justice League had holed up while gathering information on Luthor's secret pet project. What he hadn't counted on was Clark Kent making love to his girl. 

He had run through the open door, fearful something had happened to her. He hadn't counted on seeing Chloe in the throes of passion with a man he would never like, hardly respect, and completely distrust as long as he lived. What he saw furthered this belief. He raised his gun, eyes flashing bitter hatred for the man. He tried to speak but couldn't. 

Chloe looked at him, an almost bored expression on her face. "We're kinda busy." 

"Yeah, like bunnies are busy," he retorted dully, having found the strength to speak. He marched into the room and aimed at Clark's head. "Mind getting off my girl?"

Clark stiffened and pulled away from Chloe. "You know that can't hurt me," he informed him, not sure whether to be angry or amused.

"It might if I put pieces of kryptonite in the bullets," Dean informed him, eyes focused on the larger of the two men. He wasn't about to look at Chloe. Not when the need to throttle her was so great he could taste it. 

"Boys. There's enough of me to go around. No need to fight." She smirked and sat up, reaching for her clothes. 

Clark smiled involuntarily at her words, though the murderous look in Dean's eyes made it fall away.

"What you smiling at, you little bitch?" he growled and cocked his gun.

Clark scrambled off the bed and looked for his clothes. "Chloe said... I thought... she said you'd broken up."

His anger spiked as his eyes narrowed on Clark's face. "Oh she did, did she? Then I guess we must have if she's getting it on with a fucking freak like you." 

"Easy," Chloe said, still smirking. "Considering your brother's destined to be the leader of a big group of freaks, you should be nice to Clark. Speaking of Sammy...where is he?" 

Dean stilled and honed in on Chloe for the first time since he'd walked in. "What the hell are you talking about, Chloe? Sam's no more a freak than you are." 

She arched an eyebrow. "Isn't he? With all the freaky mind powers. The kid's gonna be just as big a freak as he is. Bigger, even." She smirked and glanced at Clark. "Sorry, by the way." 

Clark's eyes practically bulged out of his head at the words she spewed forth. This wasn't the Chloe Sullivan he knew, and based on the look on Dean's face, he hadn't seen this coming, either.

"Who are you?" Dean asked quietly and took a step towards her. Something niggled at the back of his mind, but nothing was clicking together. 

"Your loving girlfriend," she said with a chuckle. Then her eyes grew black. "Well. Sort of." She raised one hand in the air and sent both men slamming back against the far wall. "It's been fun. But I have places to go and people to kill." 

Dean landed with a hard thud on the ground and groaned loudly. Great, he thought. Chloe was possessed. He glanced over at Clark and found him stunned but obviously not broken and feeling like his head had been rung through the ringer like his. "Well, dumb ass, grab her," he grunted.

Clark leapt up and super sped, wrapping Chloe in a iron-clad grip. "I think you've done enough damage for one night," he replied and watched Dean stumble to his feet. 

A low laugh erupted in her throat. "You think you can stop me, ET? You might be powerful, but I'm more powerful." Narrowing her eyes, she watched with satisfaction as the shotgun floated in the air behind him, firing once into his back. 

Dean watched with satisfaction as she gun fired and the bullets bounced off Clark's back. "Fooled ya, didn't I?" he said loudly and stood up, his metal flask of holy water in hand.

Clark felt a brief sting but nothing else. He turned a look at Dean, confused. "Wait, they weren't loaded with meteor rock?"

"Not that doesn't sound really appealing, but no," he snorted and grabbed his shotgun. "I've been onto her for a little while. Based on my guess, she's an upper level demon looking for trouble... aren't ya, sweetheart?" He moved in front of Chloe and dumped holy water on her head. 

Her eyes flashed black again and she hissed from the pain of the holy water hitting her skin. "More like revenge," she hissed, striking out and wrapping a hand around his throat.

"Revenge?" Dean managed to spit out as he attempted to pry her fingers from his throat unsuccessfully. He felt his windpipe begin to close and saw stars. He looked over at Clark helplessly.

Grimacing in anger, Clark peeled Chloe's hand from Dean's throat and held her in place. 

"My daddy sent your daddy to hell," she whispered with a smirk, her expression one of glee. 

Dean's eyes narrowed menacingly. "Thought I was pretty clear with you staying in Hell... Meg." He saw a flicker of confusion in Clark's face but ignored him. 

"Guess I just don't listen," she responded. 

"Dean!" Sam quickly stepped inside the room, followed quickly by Sarah. "What's going on?" 

"Sam, we've got a major problem," Dean called without turning around. 

Sarah saw Chloe enveloped in Clark's arms, her face suddenly pathetic and victimized, and she took a step towards them. Sam, however, stopped her. 

"Please help me," Chloe whispered as she suddenly slumped in Clark's arms, her eyes filling with tears. "Dean, help me!" 

Sam stared at Chloe in utter confusion, keeping a gentle grip on his wife's arm. 

Clark looked like he was going to release her, but Dean grabbed his arm. "Dude, if you let her go, so help me I'll beat you with kryptonite.... Sam, Chloe's possessed. And you'll never guess by whom." 

He shifted his gaze to his brother, shaking his head a little in bewilderment. 

"Oh God, it hurts." Chloe's form withered a little more in Clark's arms. "Make it stop!" 

"Sam, do something," Sarah whispered impatiently. "Can't you see she's hurting? Clark, let her go! Please!"

"Don't believe me, Sammy?" Dean snapped and tossed more holy water on Chloe's head. Steam sizzled and rose from her body as a whelping shout emanated from Chloe's lips. 

"Jesus," Sam whispered, keeping Sarah behind him. 

"Careful. Don't wanna damage the beautiful packaging," she hissed, glaring hatefully at Dean. She turned her eyes to Sam. "Long time, no see, Sam." 

He swallowed hard. "Meg." 

Sarah blanched at the general change in Chloe's tone of voice. There was a darkness in her manner of speech and attitude, and finally she began to understand. Chloe possessed had been playing with them all night. She blinked in surprise. "Meg?" she asked out loud. Who the hell was that?

"Oh, this isn't going to hurt Chloe," Dean said casually, "though you, on the other hand. Well, I love watching you suffer." 

"Ditto," she said with a smirk. "But don't fool yourself, Dean. This hurts her more than you'll ever realize." She jerked in Clark's arms in an attempt to free herself. "Had you going there for awhile, didn't I? Had you doubting yourself, and her, and everything about your pathetic relationship." She laughed softly. 

Clark clamped his arms on her body and held her firmly. "You're not going anywhere, Chloe," he said dully. "Sorry."

Dean's face fell into his usual neutral mask. "The only thing that's pathetic is you, using my girl to play your merry mind games." He glanced at Sam. "Dude, it's a good thing all your girlfriends don't come back from the dead, because I've always hated this one." 

Sam winced a little and looked at Sarah. "She was never my girlfriend." 

"Aw, Sam, you hurt my feelings," Chloe said sarcastically. "What we had was special. I'm surprised you fell for someone who wasn't blonde. Between Jessica and me--" 

"Shut up," he commanded, glaring at her. 

Sarah yanked her arm away from Sam and strode to Chloe, slapping her smartly across the face. "Get out of my friend, you bitch," she stated angrily, her eyes a riot of colors.

Dean fought a grin at his sister-in-law's words but merely said, "We're not far from Bobby's. Sammy, we need to get there." 

"Clark should take her. It'll be quicker. I'll drive," Sam said shortly, turning and heading for the door, his body tense with anger. 

"Relax, Sarah." She smirked, gazing at the brunette. "You guys created a life together. Even if that life is going to destroy the world. That means something." 

Sarah turned stiffly and followed Sam out the door, not willing to acknowledge the words that flew at her, stinging her where it hurt the most: their child. She felt her son kick in protest and shushed him mentally. Her baby wasn't going to destroy the world, she thought blindly. The thing was lying.

Dean briefly told Clark how to get to Bobby's. "The second you get her there, ask Bobby for the Key of Solomon. He'll take it from there." His voice was commanding, matter of fact.

Clark nodded blindly, confused, hurt, still painfully aroused but the complete feeling of betrayal ensconced everything else.

"And don't be there when we arrive," Dean growled just before Clark shot into the dark. It would be a very long time before he could face Clark without the need to smash his face in. 

&&&&&

Her eyes were dark, narrowed slits as she glared at Bobby intently. "I'm going to rip your flesh from your bones a little bit at a time," she said in an utterly calm voice. 

Bobby only smirked and took a large swig of his beer. "Yeah, I bet you say that to all the guys," he said and turned around when he heard the door open.

"Bobby?" Dean called loudly, his footsteps falling hard on the wood floor. 

Sam followed behind closely, eyes immediately drawn to the chair in the middle of the devil's trap where Chloe now sat. A wave of deja vu hit him hard and he flinched. 

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Chloe mocked. 

"Fond ones of you being sent back to Hell?" Dean suggested and gave his brother a look. Dude, don't give into her. It's what she wants.

Bobby's gaze flicked across the faces of the Winchesters and Sarah before settling on Chloe again. "How did she get in?" he asked the guys. 

Sam shook his head slightly, his jaw tightening. "She killed someone in self-defense," he said flatly, staring hard at the woman who was his best friend but was not currently herself at all. 

Chloe snorted. "I've been around a little longer than that. That's just when she gave up, Sam." 

Dean mentally berated himself for not reminding Chloe prior to this debacle about emotional weakness being a demon's green card to squat in a person's body. "Doesn't matter, because soon you'll be back roasting over those lovely Hell fires. Bobby?" He glanced over at the older man who had a large open book in hand. 

Bobby nodded, and began to read from the book in Latin, determination on his face. 

"You may send me back, but I'll be back soon enough. The end is near, boys. And your little nephew's going to help bring it on," she said with a smirk as she looked at Dean with cold eyes. "By the way...your dad says hi." 

Dean responded by tossing a nearby bucket of holy water on her head, grimacing a little as she howled in pain. "Be sure to send our regards to your dad. He'll be dead soon enough."

Sarah, meanwhile, had backed herself into a corner, watching in horror as Chloe writhed in pain -- the thing inside her friend, rather -- and covered her ears to try and block out the menacing things it was saying about their son. 

"You'll all be dead soon enough," Chloe responded darkly, glaring at Dean. "But I'll save you for last. So you can watch them all die painfully first." 

Bobby finished the spell and her head jerked back as she screamed, thick, black smoke rushing out of her mouth. 

Sarah screamed at the horror she saw, having never been witness to an exorcism. What they told you in the movies was so off base, she thought wildly, and cringed at Sam's gentle touch.

Dean fought back the tidal wave of emotions surging through his body at the demon's taunting words. Because part of him wondered at the promise... and whether they would all survive or not. The second the thing vanished, he was at Chloe's side, her limp, almost lifeless, body barely hanging in the chair. He gently grabbed her and sat her on his lap, noticing for the first time his ring missing on her right hand. "What the... Chloe?" 

Her body shuddered violently, her head rolling to rest against his chest. "Dean?" she whispered weakly. 

"Chloe? Oh God, Chloe. You okay?" He planted kisses on the top of her head and along her cheek. He momentarily forgot the watchers-on in the room, concerned only for her well-being.

Bobby looked at Sam and Sarah darkly. "I'll get something for her to drink. Both of them." He indicated towards Sarah and left the room. 

Sam swallowed hard and pulled Sarah into his arms. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he whispered. 

"W-What was that?" she whispered, her hands gripping onto Sam's tightly, her body shaking like a leaf. 

He held her closer, gently stroking her hair. "Meg was...a demon we exorcised several months ago. Somehow she got out of Hell and took possession of Chloe's body." 

"Do you think... she... it... was telling the truth about... our baby?" Voice quaking from the myriad of emotions, Sarah spoke carefully but gazed at Chloe in Dean's arms. 

"No," he answered without hesitation. "No, I don't, Sarah." He pulled away to look down at her intently, placing a hand on her cheek. "Meg just wanted to mess with your head. And she used Chloe to do it." 

"What's going on?" Chloe whispered, closing her eyes. 

What a loaded question. Dean smoothed her damp hair away from her face and smiled gently. "Possession," he said simply. "A demon took your body." He held up her right hand. "What happened to the ring I gave you?" Worry creased his brow as he spoke. 

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't...I don't know." Confusion flickered over her face. 

"It was supposed to protect you from... something like this." He smoothed his hand along her face, his hand wet from the holy water. "Can someone get me a towel?" he asked absently.

As if on queue, Bobby appeared, two cups of water and a large towel in hand. He tossed the towel to Dean and then handed a cup to Sarah. 

Sam gently guided Sarah to sit down at the small table, resting his hands on her shoulders. He looked at his brother. "Dean. She all right?" 

"I don't know," he said softly and shot a worried glance in his brother's direction. He wrapped the towel around Chloe's quivering body and used a corner to dry her face. "Do you remember anything?" he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek, his arms holding her protectively. 

She was silent for a moment as she thought back. She shuddered. "Lex. I remember..." She winced, pressing a hand to her face. 

He closed his eyes and counted to ten before continuing. That she remembered killing Luthor wasn't as surprising as the fact that he was angry because she had. That should've happened to him. "What about... after?" 

"Everything's kinda fuzzy except..." She froze, her body going rigid in his arms as her heart began to pound against her chest. 

Dean dropped his mental barrier to her as he rubbed her arms dry on the towel. What? Please, tell me, he thought, his emotions firmly in check. 

Tears flooded her eyes, her stomach twisting into a knot as she had a very vivid memory of Clark hovering above her. "Oh God." 

Flinching at the memory he saw in her mind, he kissed the top of her head again. "It wasn't you, okay? Please, Chlo... stay with me." His voice sounded small and fragile, like he would shatter if she said the wrong thing. 

She trembled, but shut her mouth, remaining silent, her face drained of all color. 

Sam swallowed hard, dread knotting his own stomach. 

She was turning white, and Dean heard her shallow breathing. Something inside told him she was shutting down, so with a forceful motion, he got to his feet, carrying her in his arms, and headed for the nearest bedroom. "Bobby, I need blankets," he barked.

Having already anticipated the request, Bobby ran for the closet to get the things Dean needed. 

Sam shut his eyes as Dean carried Chloe from the room. He wasn't completely sure what was going on, but he knew whatever it was had been bad. Very bad. He glanced at Sarah, worry in his hazel eyes. 

Standing up slowly, Sarah turned to her husband. "What can we do?" she whispered uncertainly, eyes swirling with concern and fear. 

He shook his head a little, pulling her close to him and resting his chin on top of her head. "I don't know," he whispered. He wasn't sure there was anything they could do. 

She leaned into Sam's chest and shut her eyes, sending out a simple prayer that Chloe would get through this, because something told her if she didn't, Dean would be inconsolable.

Dean, meanwhile, had laid Chloe on the bed of one of Bobby's guest rooms and covered her up with several blankets. "Thanks, Bobby," he said to the older man, though his intense gaze remained on Chloe.

Bobby nodded slowly. "Holler if you need anything." He stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Dean moved beside Chloe on the bed and wrapped her in his arms, holding onto her tightly. Kissing her earlobe gently, he silently begged her to talk to him, to make any kind of signal that she was alive. 

She lay numbly in his arms, stare fixed upon the wall in front of them. I'm sorry, she thought dully. 

Her tortured voice ate at him and he closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the back of her head. For what? he thought. 

Distantly she wondered how he could even ask that as she silently contemplated how to respond. For everything, she thought back, shutting her eyes against the image of Clark's hands on her body. 

Her thoughts beat into his, flashes of passion she had shared with another man. Deep down inside, Dean had somehow known Chloe hadn't been herself, though never in a million years would he have contemplated Meg coming back and screwing with him like she had. He sucked in a deep breath, the scent of Chloe's shampoo lingering in his nostrils, and tried desperately not to contemplate the details.

"Don't make me beg to get you to talk to me," he threatened teasingly, though his words fell flat on the air. 

Chloe swallowed hard, feeling weak and exhausted and wondering if that was the physical effects of demon possession or if it was from the burden of guilt weighing heavily upon her. She suspected it was a little of both. "Just hold me," she whispered softly, her voice barely audible. 

Dean squeezed her tightly against him and kissed the crook of her neck. "Anything else I can do?" he whispered out loud. 

Forgive me, she thought, though she'd blocked her thoughts off from him. It wasn't something she would ever bring herself to ask him. Forgiveness wasn't something she deserved. So she simply shook her head, covering his arms with her own. 

And praying that somewhere, somehow she would find absolution. 

&&&&&

Dean had fallen asleep, but his dreams were filled with darkness and despair. Somewhere along the way, he'd lost Chloe and couldn't find her. He fumbled around in the dark, calling her name frantically as he moved with legs of lead towards a faint light in the distance. His hands pawed at nothing, touching only the emptiness of the space he found himself in. His wanted to curse, scream, shout, but all he could do was call out her name. Chloe. Chloe.

She dressed slowly, remaining absolutely silent in the darkness of the room. Hearing a soft whimper escape him, she swallowed hard, guilt wracking her as she looked at his sleeping form. Zipping her sweatshirt up, she hesitantly moved back to the bed, touching his cheek with a gentle hand, tears welling in her eyes as he visibly relaxed. I'm sorry, she thought, shutting her eyes for a moment. Then she moved away from the bed once more, picking up her knapsack from the floor and sliding it over her shoulders. She picked the envelope up off the small nightstand and slipped from the room silently, laying it on the table in the living room. 

Dragging in a shaky breath, she cast a sorrowful look around Bobby's small cabin, sensing Sam and Sarah asleep in the adjoining room, hearing Bobby's heavy snores from the sofa. A tear trickling down her cheek as she looked back toward the room where Dean slept, she steeled her nerves for what she had to do. 

She didn't deserve redemption, but she was going to earn it somehow. One way or another. Even if she had to do it alone. 

I love you, she thought, her mind brushing delicately against Dean's as he slept. Then she turned and slipped out the front door, disappearing into the night. 

"I love you." Chloe's voice echoed in his brain, calling for him, begging for understanding in the empty void in which Dean found himself. He ran for the light, shaking the heaviness from his limbs, and thought for a second he'd found her. Just as he stepped into the pale light, however, his intention to find Chloe on the other side firm, Dean suddenly woke up, his body rigid with the intensity of his dream. With bleary eyes he looked around the darkened room. Something was missing. His hands reached for Chloe, but all he felt was the mattress on her side. Empty.

"Chloe?" he called, intense fear like a freight train pounding against his heart. He leaped out of bed, rubbing his eyes as his body went on full alert. He slammed the light on, only to find her things gone. With an angry yell, he yanked the door open and ran though the house, calling her name at the top of his lungs. This isn't happening, he repeated to himself. This isn't real. I'll wake up eventually. 

She walked for a long time to reach the interstate, her legs aching in protest by the time she reached her destination. Keeping her mind blocked off solidly from all of them, she lifted her chin, staring at the oncoming headlights. And lifted her thumb in the air. 

"Need a ride?" an older man asked uncertainly. 

Chloe studied him for a moment, searched his thoughts, and found that he was just being kind. Nodding a little, she moved over and slipped into the passenger seat of his truck. 

"Where to, Kid?" 

"Doesn't matter," she murmured, gazing out the windshield. 

Nodding, the man shifted the truck into gear once more. 

"Fuck!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs when he realized she was gone. He kicked the couch where Bobby slept and pounded incessantly on Sam and Sarah's door.

Sarah, who had yet to fall asleep from the worry in her heart, rolled over and quickly opened the door to find Dean more distraught than she'd ever seen him. "Dean, what's wrong?" she asked.

"She's gone," he whispered and looked to his brother. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes. "She's gone. We're going after her."


End file.
